Devítimocný lektvar
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Nápoj lásky číslo 9 - a Snape.


**Originál****: **Ninth Time's The Charm

**Odkaz:** beth-h.m**7**rks.**7**org/HP_Fiction/NinthTime.**7**html (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Beth H

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>DEVÍTIMOCNÝ LEKTVAR<strong>

.

Netřeba říkat, že tento lektvar doporučené osnovy nezmiňují. Do roku 1985 sice zákony výslovně nezakazovaly, aby jej používali nezletilí, ale dokonce i když byl Severus ještě student, žádný příčetný učitel lektvarů by o Čísle 9 nepřednášel. Už proto, že jeho účinky byly poněkud ... stravující, a ostatní profesoři si už tak stěžovali, že jsou studenti příliš rozjívení. A za druhé, jak jeho jméno napovídá, tento lektvar působil devětkrát – ani o jednou víc. Devátá dávka by byla pro každého jeho poslední, a nikdo další by jej už pak nemohl uspokojit. Mladiství nemají ještě dost zkušeností, aby mohli činit tak závažná rozhodnutí.

Což samozřejmě neznamená, že by ti nejvšetečnější a nejvynalézavější Bradavičtí studenti nedokázali najít způsob, jak se lektvaru zmocnit.

Zvláště, když učitel nechá malou lahvičku zmíněného elixíru jen tak se povalovat v jejich dosahu.

.

**1. Jeho Pravá Ruka**

Severus polknul dávku zcizeného lektvaru a pak – protože četl, že jeho působení musí být vystaveny obě strany – nalil stejné množství na svou pravou ruku.

Tohle mi nikdo nemůže vyčítat, říkal si Severus, když se počtvrté za noc pod peřinou honil k orgasmu. Koneckonců, bylo mu už třináct – skoro čtrnáct. V některých kulturách to stačí, aby se člověk oženil a měl děti, tedy ne, že by Severus předpokládal, že se mu něco takového někdy stane.

Ale měl své potřeby, zatraceně.

Ti dva – Severus a jeho ruka – spolu byli následujících jedenáct měsíců velice šťastní.

.

**2. Lucius Malfoy**

Ani tohle Severusovi nikdo nemohl mít za zlé. Alespoň podle jeho názoru.

Konečně, kdo ví, jestli na těch klepech o víle není zrnko pravdy.

Nastaly vánoční prázdniny a Severus byl, jako obvykle, informován, že je stráví v Bradavicích. Jeho otec neměl nejmenší zájem, aby se mu stále trapnější synek pletl pod nohama.

Škola byla prakticky opuštěná. Dokonce i pan Filch si sbalil svou oškubanou kočku a na celé svátky odcestoval neznámo kam.

A pak se ve Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, kde Severus osamoceně seděl a četl si jednu z matčiných starých knih, objevil Lucius Malfoy. Školu ukončil už před lety, ale Severus – který měl pro staršího spolužáka odjakživa až nepříjemnou slabost – nehodlal řešit, co teď Malfoy v Bradavicích pohledává, protože... ne, takováhle příležitost už se mu nikdy nenaskytne.

Odešel do svého pokoje, vypil předposlední dávku Čísla 9 a vrátil se do společenské místnosti, nabídnout Luciusovi sklenku vína.

Hosty je třeba přivítat, jak se sluší.

.

**3. Horác Křiklan**

Lektvar zabral možná až příliš dobře, přiznal si Severus. Luciusovu pozornost s ním jistě získal, avšak nikdo ho nevaroval, že bičování je až tak bolestivé.

Nezbývalo, než dát si další dávku lektvaru – jenže ve skleničce, kterou vzal ve třídě, už zbývala jen jediná, a Severus neměl tušení, jak navařit další. Byl svého druhu zázračné dítě, ale dokonce i jeho schopnosti měly své meze. Nakonec musel uznat porážku a obrátit se na jedinou osobu, která ho jistě dokáže naučit, co potřeboval znát.

Dost se potí, říkal si Severus pokaždé, když mu Křiklan funěl na záda jako Bradavický expres, ale celkem vzato, pořád lepší, než se nechat zmrskat.

A navíc, Severus měl teď v zásobě dalších šest dávek Čísla 9.

Jen pro případ.

.

**4. Lily Evansová**

O tomhle se bavit nebudeme.

Aspoň, že se nijak zvlášť nepotila a nezřezala ho bičem.

A ještě zbývá pět.

.

**5. Lord Voldemort**

Vrať se, Lily. Všecko odpuštěno.

Severusovi se samozřejmě doneslo, že existují jisté iniciační rituály, jimiž si musí projít každý budoucí Smrtijed, chce-li pánovi zla sloužit, ale byl si jistý, že pro něj to nebude žádný problém. Severus by pro moc, po které toužil, obětoval téměř cokoliv.

Podcenil však fakt, jak málo už Lord Voldemort připomíná švarného mládence, jímž kdysi býval.  
>Jak málo připomíná <em>člověka<em>.

Bylo by snazší odevzdat se nelegitimnímu plodu lásky horského trola a tlustočerva... rozhodně daleko víc vzrušující.

Severus se stručně omluvil, vytáhl z kapsy pláště známou fiálku, upil nechutného dryjáku, pak se vrátil do komnaty a předložil Voldemortovi zvlášť připravenou sklenici vína.

Pán Zla Severusovu velkorysou nabídku naštěstí přijal.

.

**6. Regulus Black**

Bývali spolužáci, pak kamarádi a nakonec milenci, a i když Severus použil Číslo 9 (upřímně, nedokázal si představit, že by ho nepoužil), byl si téměř jistý, že Regulus by mohl souhlasit dokonce i bez lektvaru.

Dřív než se stačil zeptat, Reguluse zabili.

.

**7. Remus Lupin**

Uplynulo čtrnáct let.

Lupin byl po ruce, v zachovalém stavu, a zatraceně, něco Severusovi dlužil za všechny ty hodiny, které strávil nad tím jeho mizerným omějovým lektvarem.

Nic víc nic míň.

Způsob úhrady.

.

**8. Draco Malfoy**

Draco vypadal přesně jako Lucius, tehdy před lety, až na to, že nevyžadoval žádnou bolest.

Pokožku měl hladkou jako Lily Evansová.

Dal najevo zájem ještě dřív, než dostal lektvar.

A dlužil Severusovi.

Oh, ano...dlužil mu toho hodně.

.

**9. Jeho Pravá Ruka**

Když ho Draco opustil, no, od začátku bylo jasné, že jednou k tomu dojít musí, Severus se dvakrát nerozmýšlel.

Vypil dávku Nápoje lásky – s vědomím, že je to jeho poslední a žádná jiná už na něj nikdy nezabere – pak nalil odpovídající množství na svou pravou ruku a položil hlavu na polštář.

**KONEC**


End file.
